


Promises

by immasleep



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: FanficforBleuSarcelle, Keith/Lance - Freeform, LastSunriseKlanceContest, LittleSad, M/M, TheLastSunrise, royaltyau
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 19:05:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18857221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immasleep/pseuds/immasleep
Summary: Keith has to leave someone he treasures very much.





	Promises

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BleuSarcelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleuSarcelle/gifts).



> So this is my entry for Bleu Sarcelle's competition, if you haven't read her works yet, I definitely recommend that you do since she is an ABSOLUTELY AMAZING WRITER AND DESERVES ALL THE COMPLEMENTS YOU CAN GIVE!!  
> So enjoy the story, since this story is based on a song, Promises written by the Original Cast of Hadestown, I recommend you listen to it while reading.
> 
> Here's a link for the song  
> https://youtu.be/kA1wixXHKow

_Promises you made to me_

Keith looks as the sun rose, the bright colours opposite to what he was feeling inside.

 _You said the rivers and the trees._  
_Would fill our pockets and our plates_

Lance almost looks peaceful lying on his chest, if it weren’t for the pain in his eyes.

_Promises you made_

He wishes that the peace that the past years had promised stayed. But the world has to break their oath and make him leave.

 _You said the birds would blanket us_  
_You said the world was generous_

The world was cruel for making him do this, for making him break his very own unspoken promise to Lance.

 _And wouldn't turn its back on us_  
_The river froze, the trees were bare_

The war had already destroyed many homes, Keith doesn’t want to see anymore disappear.

 _And all the birds, they disappeared_  
_So me too, I flew away_

He doesn’t want to go, but he knows he has to. It doesn’t matter that he would be safer here, safer with Lance. At home. But his home needed protection and he knows that he can do it better at a distance.

_From promises you made_

Keith curses the world for being so cruel, for making him see that look in his lover’s eyes, a look that shouldn't ever be on Lance’s face.

_Promises you made to me_

Lance stares through Keith, sees every thought and every emotion in his conflicted mind.

_You said that you would stay with me_

He really thought that he would be able to stay, but he should’ve known that it would be too good to be true.

_Whatever weather came our way_

The war was a thunderous storm, making people fear and hope that the sun would come again. But they both knew that this storm wasn’t going to go overnight.

_Promises you made_

Lance hates that the world is doing this, why couldn’t things just stay peaceful?

 _That we would walk, side by side_  
_Through all the seasons of our lives_

They were courting. Keith had started courting him a while ago, giving him that rock, but at this moment it feels like it just happened yesterday, like they haven’t had enough time together.

 _And face God, down any road_  
_Any way the wind blows_

Even though it kills him, Keith starts to get up, making Lance slip off his chest as he prepares himself to leave.

 _I have no ring for your finger_  
_I have no banquet table laid_

Lance wishes he had a better reason for him to stay, he knows the war is important but he just wants to be selfish this one time.

 _I have no bed of feathers_  
_Whatever promises I've made_

Keith finally gets off the bed but so desperately desires to return and the warmth and safety it provides.

 _Can't promise you fair sky above_  
_Can't promise you kind road below_

Keith knows that there is a chance he won’t come back. It’s something he knows when he began training as a knight, they will be a time where he won’t return from a battle.

 _But I'll walk with you, my love_  
_Any way the wind blows_

Keith also knows that Lance would fight if he could. If he wasn’t the prince they would both be going, but Keith couldn’t be more relieved that he can’t come.

 _I don't need gold, don't need silver_  
_Just bread when I'm hungry, fire when I'm cold_

Lance anticipated this happening, how could he not? Keith was a soldier, he’s bound to participate in dangerous fights, but a war? Lance doesn’t want it to be real, to be true.

 _Don't need a ring for my finger_  
_Just need a steady hand to hold_

After trying to convince Keith to stay, Lance knows the only thing he can now offer is his support.

 _Don't promise me fair sky above_  
_Don't promise me kind road below_

Lance doesn’t say anything as he gets up, just gets up and starts getting dressed.

 _Just walk with me, my love_  
_Any way the wind blows_

They slowly walk to where the soldiers are gathering, to what may be their end.

 _I don't know where this road will end_  
_But I'll walk with you into the wind_

They don’t say anything as they walk, too many things they want to say but saying them would make it real, make what was about to happen real.

 _I can't promise you fair sky above_  
_Can't promise you kind road below_

Lance helps Keith onto his horse. He knows he doesn’t need any help, but it’s the only thing that is keeping him from breaking down and crying.

 _But I'll walk with you, my love_  
_Any way the wind blows_

Before he lets Keith go, he quickly grabs his hand and gives it a soft kiss, just like how he did when they first met.

_Do you let me walk with you?_

Keith’s eyes seem to brighten, the grey becoming softer.

_I do_

Lance smiles to himself and imprints Keith’s face into his mind. Just in case.

_I do_

Keith seems to be doing the same, searching his face to remember every detail. Every freckle, every small scar, every memory that he is connected to.

_I do_

There are so many memories to keep, and Lance can’t help but wonder which one Keith will think of when he is fighting.

_And keep on walking, come what will?_

‘Come back to me.’ Lance states, giving no room for negotiation for his stubborn lover.

_I will_

Keith gives a small nod, a small smile on his face.

‘Please.’ Lance says, needing more of a response.

_I will_

Keith's face seems to soften. ‘I will, and we’ll be together again.’

_We will_

And as Keith rides off at of his view, Lance lets his tears fall.

**Author's Note:**

> So this entry is based on the very first part of her story Last Sunrise but is also based on the song Promises written by the Original Cast of Hadestown. Hadestown is a musical and is fantastic so I also recommend listening to the playlist and if you are lucky enough to live in the same area as the performance, you may be able to go watch it. 
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading this and if you would like, comment on something you liked about this story and if there is anything I should fix or work on. 
> 
> Thank you!


End file.
